Faal Hind Se Ahkrin
by Deathadda22
Summary: She never wanted any of this. All she wanted was to travel Tamriel and return home to Black Marsh, but she got caught up in this. Guess she'll just have to pull the dragon by the tail and go with it. Rated M for safety although may contain future mature content First Elder Scrolls fic.


The horse drawn carriage moved steadily along the rough and bumpy road. This carriage was carting four unfortunate souls to their deaths. In the front of the carriage was an Imperial soldier, the light chain mail like covering on his shoulders hardly glinting from the lack of sun due to the dark grey clouds that hung overhead. Behind him in the back of the cart were the four unfortunate souls that were soon to go to Sovengarde.

The first from the back was a large Nord in noblemen clothing. His hair was a dirty blonde colour and he had slightly pale skin. His beard was thick and the same dirty blonde as his hair. His hands were bound and he had a gag preventing him from speaking. His massive stature made him look intimidating.

The next man down and across from the large Nord was a person who was the exact opposite of him. He was a scrawny little man could hardly be called a Nord, he had hardly any muscle on him, wearing only a ragged tunic, pants and foot wraps to protect his feet. He had light brown hair and no facial hair to speak of. His hands were bound as well.

Sitting next to the scrawny man was another large Nord. He was dressed in the uniform of a Stormcloak soldier. He had light blonde hair that had a braid on the left side of his face. His skin was pale but not so pale that he looked sickly. His stature was large but he had a kind face. His hands were also bound.

Directly across from the large but kind looking Nord was a small Argonian woman. She had dark scales and purple war paint that started at her eyes and ended in triangular point on her cheeks. She had two larger horns that stretched past the back of her head and ended in sharp points on the top of her head where her dark feathers stared between them and moved down to the back of her head. There were four small horns that came forward from the larger ones and moved into the middle of her forehead. She had three large scratch like scars that ran down over her left eye that made her look like she had seen her fair share of battles. She was wearing some ragged clothes and dirty foot wraps.

The carriage rocked sharply as it hit a hole in the road, jostling the Argonian out of her slumber. She shook her head clearing away some of the blurriness from her vision.

"So, your finally awake." The Nord across from her said. "You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us and that thief over there." He nodded toward the scrawny man next to him.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along, Empire was nice and lazy. If they weren't looking for you I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell" He said glaring at the man next to him. "You there, you and me, we shouldn't be here, it's these Stormcloaks they want." He said looking to the Argonian.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The larger man said.

"Shut up back there!" The Imperial soldier shouted.

"What's wrong with him?" the scrawny man said, ignoring the Imperial and gesturing to the man in front of him.

"Watch your tongue!" he larger man said harshly. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!"

"Ulfric. The Jarl of Windhelm?! You're the leader of the rebellion." The scrawny man said in disbelief. "But if they captured you... Oh Gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know, but Sovngarde awaits." The large Nord said solemnly.

"Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" He said after a moment of silence.

"Why would you care?" The thief growled back.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I... I'm from Rorikstead."

They looked in front of them to see a large gate opening, welcoming them to the small town. There were several guards on the walkway above the gate watching them in the carriage.

"General Tullius sir, the headsman is waiting." One of the guards said to someone behind the wall.

"Good let's get this over with." The man addressed as General Tullius said as the carriages rolled past the threshold of the gate.

"General Tullius the military governor. And the Thalmor are with him, I bet they had something to do with this. Damn Elves." The large Nord said in disgust. "Ah, this is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with Juniper Berries mixed in." He continued. "Funny. When I was a boy Imperial walls used to make me feel so safe."

The carriage continued through the small town parading the prisoners as if they were pieces of prized meat. Some of the villagers were watching with disgust on their faces. Eventually the carriages stopped in front of a wall.

"Why are we stopping?" The scrawny man was panicking.

"Why do you think? End of the line." The large Nord turned to the Argonian. "Come on, we shouldn't keep the Gods waiting for us."

The four prisoners dropped out from the back of the carriage and formed a group in front of an Imperial soldier and captain. The soldier was holding a book and quill in his hand.

"Move towards the block as we call your name, one at a time." The captain shouted.

"Empire loves their damn lists." The large Nord said.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." The gagged man moved forward then toward the group of others near the block.

"It has been an honour, Jarl Ulfric." The large Nord said.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The large man moved toward the block.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." The scrawny man moved up a little.

"No, I'm not a rebel you can't do this!"' He shouted as he began to run off.

"Halt!" The captain shouted.

"You're not gonna kill me!"

"Archers!" she shouted. The archers released their arrows and the man named Lokir fell to the ground dead. "Anyone else fell like running?"

"Wait, you there step forward." The Imperial soldier said pointing toward the Argonian. "Who are you?"

She stepped forward a little, the captain getting ready to move in case she ran like Lokir.

"My name is Remka from Archon of Black Marsh." She replied, her voice confident and calm.

"Are you a relative of one of the Riften dock workers?"The soldier looked at his list for a moment. "Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list. She goes to the block."

"By your orders captain." He looked back at Remka with a sorrowful look on his face. "I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Black Marsh. Follow the captain prisoner."

Remka followed the captain slowly and stopped just as she entered the large group of prisoners. General Tullius walked up to Jarl Ulfric with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his King and usurp his throne." All Ulfric did was mumble some incoherent words that couldn't be heard because of his gag. "You started this war and plunged Skyrim into chaos. Now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the Peace!"

Everyone looked to the sky as a sound was heard in the distance, something loud. It was almost a mix of a bear and a sabre cat.

"What was that?" someone asked.

"It was nothing. Carry on." General Tullius said, turning away from Ulfric and standing next to the Captain.

"Give them their last rights." The captain ordered the priestess that was standing next to the large headsman.

She walked forward a bit then stopped and spread her arms in the air above her head. "As we commend your souls to Atheirius, so to the blessings of the eight divines..."

"Oh for the love of Talos, shut up and get this over with." A Stormcloak soldier said and he walked directly toward the block. "Come on I haven't got all morning."

The captain walked behind him and shoved him down on his knees before pushing his neck onto the block.

"My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials. Can you say the same?" Those were his last words as the headsman lifted up his huge executioners axe and brought it down upon his head. His head was sliced cleanly off and landed in the basket. Some of the others were shocked, yelling things like, "You Imperial bastards." While others were shouting their support for the action.

Remka felt sick, but awed for his bravery to fight until the very end for what he believed in.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof said quietly. The captain un-gracefully shoved the dead Stormcloaks body off the block with her foot.

"Next the lizard!" the captain shouted pointing at Remka. Remka was shocked, afraid and insulted at the thought of her death to be at the hands of those that had no mercy on someone they thought was guilty.

Again the roar was heard, only it was closer this time and coming from another direction then the first time they heard it.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" the Imperial soldier said looking toward the captain.

"I said next prisoner." The captain all but growled out.

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy." The soldier said.

Remka hesitantly walked toward the block, not ready for her death but knowing it would come anyway. When she reached the block the captain shoved her down to her knees just like she did with the Stormcloak, then pushed her neck onto the block. Remka watched as the executioner lifted his axe. It all seemed like slow motion. Just as the man lifted his axe above his head they heard the sound again, but this time something else accompanied it.

A dragon flew over the mountain top next to the town. It was almost ten times larger than a horse and it was as black as ebony. It landed on the tower right in front of the block and looked around at all the people running around to escape.

The headsman was knocked off his feet as the dragon landed. Remka quickly got up onto her feet only to be knocked back down when the dragon seemed to shout at the sky. The sky turned a dark grey and the clouds swirled above the dragon. Fiery rocks fell from the sky as it flashed red. The dragon looked down to the group of prisoners and used some kind of magical attack that knocked them all down with a wall of pure energy.

Remka was disoriented and confused as she got up. "Hey Argonian. Come on get up. The Gods won't give us another chance!" Remka looked over to see Ralof offering his hand to her. She took it and got up with his help.

"Come on this way." Remka followed him as he went toward a tower behind them. They ran through the door and stopped for a moment. Remka shook her head to clear her vision of the blurriness, then looked to see that Ulfric had made it here, as well as a couple of other Stormcloaks.

"Jarl Ulfric! What was that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof asked with disbelief.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric said darkly. "We need to move now."

"Quick up through the tower." Ralof said lead them up the tower.

They made it up two flights before they saw that their way was blocked by rubble. There was a man already there.

"We just need to move some of the..." the man was cut off as the dragon bashed its head through the wall of the tower, causing the man to be crushed under the rubble. It opened its maw and fire burst out. Remka ducked down and put her bound hands in front of her to protect her head from the flames. She could hear something in the distance almost like a word. _YOL._

The flames stopped and the dragon flew off again. They ran up to the hole in the wall and looked out. The entire village was on fire. Most of the buildings that weren't made out of stone were burnt down to their skeletons. There were multiple bodies on the ground and people were screaming trying to put themselves out.

Ralof tapped Remka on the shoulder getting her attention.

"You see that inn down there." he pointed at the inn that was only a few meters away from the tower. "Jump through the roof and we will meet you on the other side."

"Are you crazy? Why do I have to jump through the roof?" she looked at him in shock.

"If you don't jump now I will throw you down."

She glared at him then looked out the hole to the roof. _This is going to hurt. _ She jumped and only just made the gap without killing herself on the half burnt out wall. She ran through the top floor of the burnt out inn and dropped down to the ground floor when there was no top floor left. She ran out through the large hole in the wall to see a little boy in the middle of the road. The dragon landed behind the boy making him stumble. Without thinking she ran to the boy grabbed him with her hands still bound and pulled him out of the way of the dragon. They only just got behind cover before the dragon let loose more fire from its maw.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned for the young lad.

"I am now. Thank you." She smiled at the boy, glad he was at least safe for now.

"Still alive prisoner, keep close to me if you want to stay that way." The Imperial soldier from earlier ran up to them followed by an older man. "Gunier, take care of the boy. I need to find General Tullius and join the ranks."

"Gods guide you Hadvar."

Remka followed Hadvar as he made his way to the entrance of the town, they had to take a makeshift back ally for the road was blocked with burning debris. They had to stick close to a wall as the dragon practically landed on their heads, then they had to duck down as they ran through a burnt out house to dodge the flames coming from the dragon as it flew overhead.

They eventually made it to where all the soldiers were.

"Come on prisoner. It's just you and me." Hadvar said as he ran past all the soldiers and straight to a building that was still mostly intact. As they ran through the courtyard in front of the building Ralof showed up.

"Ralof you damned traitor, get out of our way." Hadvar said with hate deep in his voice.

"We're escaping Hadvar, and you can't stop us." As they said the dragon swooped down and plucked one of the archers from off the wall he was standing on, only to let him go in mid air and be flung across the village.

"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." Hadvar said with venom in his voice.

Ralof ran one way while Hadvar ran the other. Remka followed Hadvar because she had a feeling that he knew where he was going and she didn't want to get lost at a time like this. So following Hadvar, they went inside as the dragon flew over head. Again Remka heard something coming from the dragon. _Zu'u Alduin. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!_

Remka was confused by the fact that she could hear this when it seemed that no one else could. She ran up to Hadvar and entered the building with him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Well here is the first chapter. I have tried to stick as close to main story line as possible with a few minor changes here and there.**

**I would like to give my friends Cheyenne Rumsley, Jade Rumsley (They are twins)and Holly Evans a big thanks for proof reading this for me and pointing out any mistakes I have made. 3 you guys **

**I have had to go to the Skyrim wiki multiple times to get the dragon language down right and so it makes sense.**

**Also, the first person to decode the title of the story completely right will get to have a character in the story.**

**Well that's all for me.**

**Deathadda22**


End file.
